


What Comes From Boredom

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [7]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Percy is a Dork, Police Station, cheesy pick up lines, i love them both okay, percy is a workaholic someone help this disaster woman, ramsey becomes a flustered mess, tagging a new ship is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: It's a quiet evening in the precinct, and Ramsey is a bored rat-man.So obviously the only way to ail said boredom is flirting with Percy, who just wants to do paperwork dangit.
Relationships: Percival King / Ramsey Murdoch, Percival King/Ramsey Murdoch, Ramsey Murdoch / Percival King, Ramsey Murdoch/Percival King
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	What Comes From Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> By the by Ramsey isn’t in prison in this. I like to think of him as Percy’s somewhat partner, like Lucifer and Chloe in Lucifer.

It was a pleasant spring evening, birds chirping, a soft breeze rustling the fresh leaves on the trees and the soon-to-set sun peeking through a dusting of clouds.

Not that Ramsey Murdoch could enjoy that, of course.

He was stuck in the Sweet Jazz City Police Precinct, on a swivel chair, as his partner-in-law, Percy King, filled out the report for their latest case.

“How long are you going to be Perce?” he asked, resisting the urge to do a full 360° on the chair.

“Not long now, I can assure you” she replied, her gaze not drifting away from the paper in front of her once.

Ramsey looked down onto her desk. There were still multiple sheets underneath her current one that had yet to be filled out.

“Riiight…” he rolled his eyes, and slumped back down, fiddling with one of the pens that was supposed to be kept neat in her pen pot. He didn’t even have any paper to draw on.

Then a smirk grew on his face. Ho hoo he had a great idea for entertaining himself.

“Heya Percy?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a map?”

The cop looked up, and raised an eyebrow. “of course I do, but what would you need a map for? You’re excellent at finding your way around on your own”

Well.

Welly well well well well.

The rat-man tried to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks from the unintentional compliment and instead looked directly at her.

“Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.” He was going to make her blush damn the consequences.

Percy laughed, “I do not have a hypnosis based epithet Ramsey, I make buildings, remember?”

“Yeah sure” Now those blue eyes were gazing at him intently, sparkling with curiosity, waiting for him to make his next move. Hey, at least the paperwork was temporarily forgotten.

He turned to look outside the window, the light of the evening sun filtering through the windows and bathing the two of them in a warm glow.

“Hey the sun is setting we’ve been here that long”

“Indeed it is, I really need to finish these papers.”

“Well at least one good thing comes out of that”

“And what would that be?”

“When the sun shines through your hair it makes it look even prettier than my epithet” he winked at her.

She seemed a little surprised at this, turning to her blank monitor screen and using it as a mirror. “it appears you’re correct, but I personally prefer the way the gold you make looks much more”

Well now he couldn’t tell if she was flirting back or not.

“To be honest, you yourself are kinda like a sunset, too pretty and breath-taking to turn away from”

Another laugh, slightly less monotone than the first. The smile takes years off her face.

“Thank you Ramsey, you’re so sweet you could put a confectioner out of business”

It took a moment, but when it hit him, he couldn’t help the flush of crimson on his face.

“Oh my, you don’t look too good.” She had stopped smiling now and looked at him with a concerned frown.

“No, no, I’m good, your replies are extremely effective. That’s it.”

“Ah, well I’m glad to hear it.” She switched on her desk lamp, the sun leaving little light behind now. “you do light up my life after all” she let out a small chuckle.

He had fully erupted into a blushing flustered mess now, attempting to hide his face on the desk. “Perce you’ve killed me” he groaned.

“My bad, will going home and getting dinner bring you back to life?” she glanced at the discarded paperwork, deciding that she could just finish it off when they got back to their place.

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original Ask by Anon:  
> For the Ramsey x Percy drabbles, could I request Ramsey wanting to be all slick and flirt with Percy, trying to make her flustered, but she just goes along with it in her usual comically serious fashion and doles out sincere compliments/flirtations that make Ramsey a mess? I wanna see very flustered (but trying & failing to hide it) rat man
> 
> Don't forget to comment! They make me want to write more.


End file.
